warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Hartstorm Fanfictions/Together Forever/Proloog
STUK VAN HARTSTORM Een mooie zilvere poes die rustig naar elke steen sprong. Ze maakte geen enkel geluid. Opeens snoof de zilvere poes "Hij is er" mompelde ze. Ze bleef maar doorspringen, tot dat ze aan de grens was. Ik verstopte me, tot dat hij er was. Op de een of andere manier begreep ik niet dat. Ik met hem afspreek. Hij is toch mijn probleem niet. Ik snoof nog een keer, de geur was dichter. Ik sprong recht en daar was hij "Hallo" antwoordde hij koeltjes, mijn ogen stonden alleen maar op hem gericht, precies dat hij elk moment me kon aanvallen. Ik wist dat hij het niet ging doen. Maar toch wees altijd op je hoede galmde het in mijn hoofd. Het leek precies 1000 jaren later. Voor dat ik antwoordde "Hallo" antwoordde ik nors. Opeens sprak hij "Je lijkt zo boos Hartstorm?" Antwoordde hij terug "Er is niks Rooderik," antwoordde ik. Ik wou wegrennen en terug naar het kamp gaan. Maar het leek me geen optie's. Ik wist wel dat hij me ging volgen en vragen waarom ik zo doe. Hij keek mer zijn ogen naar mij. Ik ontweek zijn ogen. Waar zat het nut in dat ik hem zie. Hij zit in een andere Clan. Het is tegen de code. Opeens gaat Rooderik's zijn mond open "Niks te zeggen!?" reageert Rooderik "In totaal heb je altijd wel iets te zeggen". Ik wou hem met mijn nagels een scheur in zijn oor geven. Maar op een andere manier hield me dat tegen. "Wat, moet ik zeggen!?" antwoord ik boos terug, hij lijkt geschokt door mijn reactie "Weet je het beste is, dat we maar beter gaan" zegt hij "Ja , dat is goed" eindelijk kon ik naar mijn kamp gaan! Eindelijk, moest ik niet met dat gevoel zitten. Dat me altijd dwars zat, ik sprong maar steeds, tot ik aan het kamp was. Ik keek nog naar achter en oranje-vloed ogen. Zaten me aantekijken. Hij was er nog. Ik verstopte me en keek nog is en hij was verdwenen. Voorzichtig ging ik naar het krijgershol. Niemand had iets op gemerkt. Rustig ging ik weer slapen. STUK VAN ROODERIK Ik liep terug, trappend tegen een steen. Mijn pels en mijn snorharen voelden dat de zon al lang geleden naar boven is gegaan. Ik draafde de heuvel op, huh? Ik snoof is diep maar ik rook geen Hartstorm. Ik ging op een boom zitten wachten en keek rond. Ik zucht en na een paar keer klimmen hoorde ik haar eindelijk aankomen. We hadden een kort gesprek en ik las in haar ogen dat er iets met haar dwars zat. Ik wou haar zo graag volgen maar ik wist dat ze me aan stukken zouden scheuren als ik het waagde hun territorium in te stappen. Ze antwoorde zo gemeen dat ik haar wel zou kunnen wurgen. Maar iets hield me tegen. Het begon namelijk tien we naar de laatste Grote Vergadering gingen. Toen kreegik een naar gevoel in mijn boek na het zien van haar blauwe ogen. Ik schud mijn hoofd. Nee, twee katten van verschillende Clans samen?Als het kon zou ik deze ontmoetingen laten stoppen. Maar mijn hart schreeuwt van nee, wat heb ik eraan als ik haar zie? Als iemand van mijn Clan of die van haar ons betrappen, zijn we kraaienvoer! Ik zag haar nog weglopen. Ik hield mijn poten tegen zodat ik niet achter har aan zou lopen. Ik draaide me met een ruk om en liep weer terug. Had een bij haar gestoken ofzo? Normaal doet ze nooit zoiets. Ik hield mijn schouders op als het van haar Clan is, niet mijn rpobleem en ik liep weer naar mijn Clan. Ik zag dat Roodstreep vuil naar me keek, zou hij vermoeden dat ik stiekem met een andere poes afspreek? Zonklauw is de enige die het weet, we kregen meer ruzie over dat. Zou hij het verteld hebben? Ik liep het krijgershol in. En viel in een klap in slaap. Together Forever | De Clans>> Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions Verhalen